7 días
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Colección especial de siete oneshot/drabbles sobre la relación de Mikaela y Shinoa.
1. Chapter 1

**Pensé en ti**

 _"¿Dónde estará?"_

Con esa pregunta en mente Mikaela observaba las filas que se formaban a su alrededor. Era solo la segunda semana desde que los vampiros los llevaron a su ciudad y dieron inicio a la rutina de extracciones de sangre. En los primeros días se había mantenido enfocado en asegurarse de que su familia estuviera a salvo pero ocasionalmente recordaba a las otras personas que conocía y no estaba con ellos. No habían muchas personas por las cual se preocupara que pudieran estar en el exterior, lo más probablemente muertas, sin embargo había una excepción.

 _"Ya he revisado toda la ciudad, ¿estará todavía afuera?"_

La idea le aterraba. Desconocía si era mejor que no estuviera con ellos, era elegir entre ser esclavizado por los vampiros o vivir sola en un mundo caótico. Él al menos tenía a su familia.

– ¿Qué tanto buscas?

Ante la pregunta en un tono irritado de Yuichiro, quien detrás de él, Mikaela no estaba seguro como responder. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro del orfanato podría responder que buscaba a la chica que conocieron meses atrás y estaba siendo molestada por el pervertido, pero Yuichiro no la conocía.

– Nada.

Sin ánimos de dar una respuesta más larga comenzó a resignarse a olvidarla. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Todo lo que recordaba de ella era lo asustada que estaba por aquel hombre que intentó atacarla hasta el punto de reírse incontrolablemente. Incluso cuando fue capaz de hacer que ese ser malvado se marchara, ella seguía aterrada.

 _"¿Estará bien?"_

Giró la cabeza una última vez tratando de verla, su cabello debería resaltar fácilmente en la multitud por su color pero no había rastros de él. La idea de que estuviera muerta apareció en su mente.

No le agradó el pensamiento, él hubiera querido que ella pudiera mantener su promesa de venir a visitarlos después de navidad. Realmente le hubiera gustado poder hablarle cuando estuviera calmada y jugar juntos. Sin embargo la lógica le decía que eso era un imposible y cerrando los ojos decidió olvidarla.

…

* * *

Shinoa estaba aburrida sentada en un sillón y mirando a la nada. No había nadie más en la pequeña habitación.

Fue entonces que recordó que ya podría volver a ver a ese chico raro que no la había dejado ir a su casa hasta que le prometió regresar a jugar con ellos después de navidad. No pudo evitar que una genuina, aunque pequeña, sonrisa se formara en su rostro al recordar su breve encuentro.

– Yo quería jugar con él. Era gracioso.

Se quejó en voz alta. Sabía que le habría ganado a cualquiera de ellos fácilmente pero él lo había hecho sonar tan divertido que quería intentarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Se me había olvidado decirlo aquí, pero estos oneshot/drabbles hacen parte de un evento en Tumblr (en el cual siento que terminé siendo la única participando) donde cada día tiene un tema distinto... pero de alguna manera este capitulo hasta el 6 terminaron más o menos relacionados.**

* * *

 **Nueva familia**

Manteniendo los brazos cruzados y la espalda contra un árbol cerca de la costa, Mikaela vio a Shinoa acercársele como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando. A lo lejos podía ver al resto del grupo de humanos vigilándolos disimuladamente con expresiones que no alcanzaba a descifrar.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó una vez estuvo de pie enfrente de él.

– Mika... ¿Acaso nos tienes miedo?

La forma como alargó su nombre y el tono de voz burlón le hizo cerrar los ojos para contener su irritación. Al parecer ella era la designada del grupo para intentar que interactuara con ellos, algo de lo que cual siempre se negaba, pero que con cada encuentro ella parecía tomarse más libertades en sus conversaciones. Cualquier rastro de seriedad de los primeros días había desaparecido.

– ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esto? – Dijo de una forma que lo dejó perplejo al verla haciendo gestos exagerados y poses dramáticas. Eso era nuevo. – Yo solamente quería cumplir mi papel como madre e integrarte en esta familia… pero sigues ignorando.

– Eres molesta – No puedo evitar decir sin saber qué hacer ante alguien que fingía llorar.

En principio lo que debía hacer para deshacerse de ella era simple, solo acercarse a uno de esos humanos e intercambiar un par de palabras ocasionalmente. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo con tal de poder evitar seguir con esas inútiles conversaciones.

Fue un proceso lento el acostumbrarse a estar con ellos, de determinando que fue lo que Yuichiro vio en ellos para considerarlos dignos de confianza y afirmar que también eran familia. Era una idea que le costaba aceptar pero cuando pensaba en retroceder Shinoa aparecía enfrente de él haciéndolo quedarse.

Antes de darse cuenta se sorprendió a si mismo preocupándose por el bienestar de alguno de ellos de una forma levemente parecida a como lo hizo con los niños del orfanato… y le inquietaba el hecho de que no le desagradara tanto la idea como lo hizo cuando los conoció.

Pero en medio de todo el conflicto de emociones que experimentaba había una cosa que tenía clara.

….

* * *

– Mika, estoy decepcionada. ¿Por qué has vuelto a tu rincón? Si vuelves a aislarte tendremos que volver a nuestra anterior rutina. ¿Estás listo para ello?

– Son muy molestos. Prefiero estar aquí por un tiempo.

Aunque esa fue las palabras que pronunció ante la pregunta hecha en un tono que solo podía catalogar como molestosamente alegre, en el fondo Mikaela se alegró cuando Shinoa se colocó a su lado entendiendo el mensaje oculto en sus palabras:

 _"Extraño pasar tiempo solos los dos."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Humana extraña**

Ella era una humana extraña que no se daba cuenta de cuan parecidos eran. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Los ideales que cada uno tenían podían diferir enormemente.

Eran enemigos por ser opuestos, por los caminos que tomaron sus vidas y los moldearon de la forma como eran, por ser de distintas especies.

Pero en el fondo ambos tenían una cualidad en común. Un simple detalle que bastó para crear un lazo. Un lazo que nació por una simple coincidencia al tener una persona en común y en más de una ocasión fue suficiente para que terminaran con ellos intercambiando palabras, para permitirle ver hasta qué punto ella poseían la misma virtud.

Ambos eran leales a sus familias. Pero no a aquella a la que estaban unidos por lazos de sangre sino a la que formaron con sus amigos. Amigos a los que ponían por encima de cualquier otra cosa en sus vidas. Una lealtad que estaba por encima de lo esperado por sus respectivas especies y que le demostró cuando eligió confiar en él traicionando a su propio ejército.

Ella era una humana extraña… y el despertar el interés de un vampiro era suficientemente prueba de ello.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pensar en el futuro**

 _¿Por qué te interesa Mikaela?_

Si alguien le pregunta, Shinoa no respondería con la verdad.

Nunca confesaría que al inició solo usaba su existencia para molestar a Yuichiro pero eventualmente comenzó a sentir genuina curiosidad por la persona detrás del nombre.

Nadie sabría la cantidad exacta que se fijó su presencia en los cortos encuentros que han tenido o comprendería el motivo de su preocupación por su bienestar. No fue algo que nació un día por capricho aunque el momento exacto incluso para ella resultaba difícil de definir.

Era imposible que comprendieran que la motivaba a confiar en él cuando ella misma no lo hacía. Ni siquiera estaba segura hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Las palabras que le dijo en Shinjuku y sus acciones en Nagoya, ¿qué tanto realmente podía permitirse inferir de ello?

Lo que sentía con respecto a Mikaela no podía compararlo a sus experiencias pasadas o encontrarlo en algún libro, lo más cercano había sido en una novela romántica y no creía que se tratara de ello.

Sin embargo existía una pregunta más difícil de contestar. Una que cada vez se volvía más frecuente; una que antes solo aparecía cuando estaban teniendo un momento de relajación con los miembros de su escuadrón pero que poco a poco comenzó a cuestionarse incluso haciendo las actividades más cotidianas.

 _¿Por qué quiero que esté aquí?_

Pensó cerrando los ojos e imaginándose un día tranquilo donde estarían en su apartamento divirtiéndose. Era difícil imaginárselo haciendo algo tan cotidiano como cocinar o bromear a su lado pero en lugar de desalentarla resultaba otra motivación para intentar que ese futuro se volviera realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Caballero**

– Tu arma es de corto alcance mientras que la mía es mejor para ataques a media distancia. – Explicó Shinoa sosteniendo su llave con una mano, mirando a Mikaela quien estaba frente a ella mostrando poco interés en la sección de entrenamiento. Por tal motivo sonrió ampliamente antes de continuar hablando irguiendo su espalda de forma exagerada y extendiendo su mano libre en su dirección con la palma hacia abajo – ¡Eso significa que serás mi caballero!

Un momento de silencio se formó en el cual Mikaela desvió la mirada sin ocultar su ligera molestia. La sesión de entrenamiento acababa de empezar y ya quería que terminarla, sin embargo era un paso necesario. Pronto deberían iniciar los entrenamientos grupales para poder planear su contraataque a los ejércitos tanto de los vampiros como humano. Por ello Shinoa se lo había llevado a un lugar apartado de su campamento para introducirlo a lo que denominaba las bases del trabajo en equipo.

Sin embargo había algo en la situación que le causaba gracia. Empezaba a relajarse tras casi tres meses de convivencia con ese grupo de humanos sin pensar mucho sobre ello y cada vez era más frecuente que se encontraba a sí mismo deseoso de unirse.

Sintiéndose de humor para ello dejó que en su rostro se formara una leve sonrisa, se acercó para tomar su mano mientras se inclinaba colocando la mano sobre su pecho y decir:

– Este caballero acepta su misión.

Con satisfacción observó cómo su gesto inesperado la hizo congelarse dejando escapar una risa nerviosa. Aunque Shinoa no demoró en recuperarse y haciendo aparecer su guadaña dio inició oficialmente a la sesión de entrenamiento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Promesa**

La risa estridente a su derecho hizo que Mikaela se arrepintiera de haber respondido su pregunta. Aunque ambos estaban solos en la playa, si no se callaba terminaría despertando al resto del grupo que estaba durmiendo.

– No es tan gracioso.

Dijo con contenida molestia preguntándose porque consideró que era una buena idea en primer lugar confesarle que no sabía nadar.

– Entonces está decidido. Cuando todo esté en calma te ensañaré y…

Mikaela no escuchó el resto de la conversación por la impresión que le causó la seriedad con la que habló, por la forma como decidió incluirlo en sus planes de un día en la playa. Ese detalle le bastó para hacerlo sonreír aunque dudaba que llegara ese momento que le estaba describiendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y para terminar... un UA**

* * *

 **Juntos**

Mikaela miró los alimentos preparados por parte de Shinoa organizados sobre un trozo de madera en el suelo que cumplía la función de mantel. Todos estaban hechos a base de arroz y mientras que algunas partes daban la impresión de estar crudas existían otras que se encontraban quemadas. La carencia de una forma definida junto a marcas en el borde los recipientes que mostraban descuido a la hora de servirlos solo ayudaba a hacerlos lucir peor.

Casi resultaba una vista divertida el contraste entre la calidad de los alimentos con el paisaje alrededor de ellos. Ambos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque aprovechando que esa tarde habría poco público y poder tener un momento a solas.

Cuando la vio llegar con una canasta llena de los alimentos que preparó se preguntó si Mitsuba había ido a su casa en la mañana. No se sorprendería si Shinoa empezó burlándose de los intentos de cocina de Mitsuba y ambas terminaran haciendo una pequeña demostración a la otra.

– Has mejorado.

Fue la sincera respuesta que Mikaela le dio tomando un sencillo plato de arroz cubierto con salsa al cual retiró con los dedos las partes que parecían difíciles de comer. Tras un par de bocados la escuchó hacer un suspiró molesta a lo cual buscó en su plato la parte que tuviera mejor apariencia y sin previo aviso la hizo probarlo.

– Solo debes estar más atenta al fuego y al tiempo. – Dijo colocando su espalda recta y levantando el mentón en un gesto que algunos podrían catalogar como altivo – Si sigues los consejos que una grandioso cocinero como yo pronto podrás preparar un perfecto coq au vin… a menos que quieras seguir con el arroz y hacer unas galletas de arroz con avispas.

Supo que había logrado su objetivo al verla sonreír de medio lado, quizás planeando algo relacionado con molestar o sorprender a su grupo de amigos con sus habilidades culinarias. Sea cual fuera el rumbo que eligiera estaría encantado de ayudarla.

Tras darle un beso en la frente tomó otro plato para continuar con el inesperado rumbo de su cita.


End file.
